


Misjudge

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey there, Sher-san~! Happy (late) Birthday to you~!! /o/</p>
<p>I'm r e a l l y sorry because I didn't give my present on the right time... and it was kinda unexpected since I didn't think that it would be this long 8"D</p>
<p>actually I planned to be the first one who gave you a present + b'day wish... sobs... I'm really sorry, I know I'm disappointing ;///;</p>
<p>but, still, I wish you had a wonderful birthday... and will have wonderful (insert your age) years of living. God bless you ^^</p>
<p>also... hope we can be good friends from now on /// *kicked*</p>
<p>anyway, that's all from me. looking forward to your reaction, teehee... bye bye~! XD</p>
<p>love, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Misjudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissu/gifts).



Inazuma Eleven © Level-5 inc  
 _I have no right to take any advantage._

 

* * *

 

“Otonashi, belikan aku _sport drink_!”

“ _Snack_ nya sekalian, ya!”

“Otonashi, aku titip sekaleng kopi. Tidak pakai lama!”

Seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu menulis apa-apa yang didengarnya dengan sigap, lalu sedikit gelagapan ia bertanya. “A-Ada yang lain lagi?”

“Tidak, tidak. Sudah sana, cepat belikan!” sahut seorang siswa.

Gadis itu pun membungkuk patuh. “B-Baik, saya permisi,” ujarnya, kemudian berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar kelas.

Fudou Akio menyaksikan semuanya dengan tampang mengantuk. Lelaki itu meletakkan _headset_ nya seraya menopang dagu.

“Kalian … senang sekali menyuruh-nyuruh dia seperti itu,” komentarnya. “Memangnya gadis itu pembantu?”

Siswa yang mengenakan _goggles_ , Kidou Yuuto, menoleh dan terkekeh. “Menyuruhnya? Kau bercanda, Fudou? Gadis itu yang menawarkan diri.”

Akio mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menyiratkan _apa maksudmu, eh?_ pada kawan sepermainannya itu.

“Ya, ya, Fudou-san! Dia sendiri yang menawarkan seperti itu. Otonashi-san terlalu takut dikucilkan, makanya dia rela melakukan apa saja yang penting semua orang menganggapnya ada, _ne,_ Genda?” timpal Sakuma Jirou yang diikuti anggukan si rambut jabrik, Genda Koujirou.

“Hee ….” Akio kini menilik gadis berperawakan mungil yang menghampiri mereka sembari membawa kantong kertas ukuran sedang.

“ _A-Ano_ … _sport drink_ punya Kidou-san … cemilan punya Sakuma-san, dan … eh … sekaleng kopi punya Genda-san,” Akio memperhatikan bagaimana gadis bernama Otonashi Haruna tersebut meletakkan satu per satu bawaannya di hadapan masing-masing pemiliknya dengan hati-hati, yang disambut girang oleh ketiga kawannya.

“Nah … _Sankyuu,_ Otonashi!” seru Kidou sebelum menenggak habis minumannya.

Haruna tersenyum lembut. “Tidak apa-apa. Senang bisa membantu,” katanya, kemudian membungkuk sekilas dan beranjak pergi.

“Tunggu!” Genda merogoh sakunya. “Ini, bayaranmu,” ia melempar remasan uang kertas, yang sempat mengenai wajah gadis polos itu sebelum ditangkap oleh tangan mungilnya.

Akio menegakkan duduknya, tiba-tiba penasaran dengan reaksi Haruna yang menatap telapak tangannya.

Uang yang diberikan Genda jelas tidak sebanding dengan uang saku mingguan Haruna yang ludes dalam sekejap untuk membelikan mereka ini-itu, namun sang gadis tetap menerimanya dengan senyum riang.

“Terima kasih, Genda-san!” ucapnya.

Sebuah “Hah” lolos dari bibir Akio. Tanpa sadar ia menggebrak mejanya—menarik atensi penghuni kelas—dan menunjuk Haruna. “Kau … Otonashi Haruna!”

Seperti baru tersambar petir, gadis itu memekik ketakutan dan berbalik menghadap Akio. “A-Ada apa … F-Fudou-san …?” tanyanya gelagapan.

Dengan tatapan garang, lelaki berambut cokelat itu menghampiri Haruna. Tangannya merenggut paksa genggaman mungil gadis tersebut. “Apa-apaan kau ini? Mau saja diperlakukan seperti pembantu hanya demi sebuah pengakuan? Pengakuan macam apa, eh?! Kau ingin diakui seperti apa?!” seru Akio di depan wajah gadis itu.

“O-Oi, Fudou ….” Kidou perlahan beranjak dari bangkunya. Anak-anak di kelas hanya tercengang-cengang melihat kejadian tersebut.

“P-Pengakuan …? A-Aku tidak bermaksud—“

“—Apa?!” Akio menghentakkan tangan Haruna dengan kasar hingga gadis itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. “Kaupikir aku tidak tahu berapa harga cemilan yang kaubeli itu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Padahal uang yang dia berikan sama sekali tidak menggantikan uangmu, kenapa?!”

“S-Soal itu ….”

“… Murahan.”

“Eh?” Haruna memandang lelaki di hadapannya dengan iris kelabu yang berpendar.

Akio berdecak kesal. “Murahan! Hanya karena takut dikucilkan, kau sampai mengorbankan harga dirimu seperti itu … memang gadis murahan! Cih ….”

“Fudou …! Oi, Fudou!” Kidou bergegas mengejar Akio yang merenggut tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas.

“Fudou-san, kau mau ke mana?!”

“Sakuma, sudah biarkan saja ….”

“Tapi Genda—“

“—Kubilang, biarkan saja.”

Sakuma terdiam, menatap Genda dengan pandangan kesal kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya dan lanjut menikmati cemilannya. Sementara itu Haruna yang terguncang hanya membisu dengan kepala tertunduk.

“Otonashi,” panggil Genda.

Gadis itu sontak menoleh. “I-Iya, Genda-san?” sahutnya.

Genda berpikir sejenak kemudian mengatakan sesuatu. “Maaf … nanti akan kuganti semua uangmu,” ujarnya.

“E-Eh? T-Tidak apa-apa, Genda-san. Kalau soal itu, tidak usah dipikirkan, teehee ….”

Lelaki berambut jabrik itu menghela napas. _Bukan teehee begitu, duh_ , batinnya. “Yah … pokoknya kau tenang saja, aku akan tetap menggantinya … dan jangan protes!” ujar Genda lagi.

“Ah … um ….” Haruna tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah ….” gumamnya.

 

* * *

 

“ _Tadaima!_ ” seru Akio seraya membanting pintu. Biasanya akan datang Ibunya yang masih memakai celemek dan membawa sendok sayur, menceramahinya untuk tidak merusak pintu yang terlalu sering dibanting itu.

Namun rumahnya tampak sepi, sangat sepi, malah.

Akio terdiam sejenak, merasakan atmosfer keheningan dalam rumahnya. Kemudian ia duduk dan melepas sepatunya, saat itulah matanya mendapati secarik kertas terselip di dalam rak sepatu.

“Ini … apa?” gumamnya seraya meraih kertas tersebut. Ada tulisan ibunya tertera di sana.

 

 

> _Akio, mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan Ibu dan Ayah akan menginap di Sapporo. Nenekmu minta ditemani, dan kebetulan kantor Ayah mengadakan proyek di sana. Ibu sudah menyewa seorang_ maid _untuk mengerjakan tugas rumah jadi kamu bisa santai hehe … baik-baik ya, Nak!_

 

“ _Maid_ apaan … Ibu suka ada-ada saja ….” Akio meremas kertas itu kemudian menjejalkannya kembali di rak sepatu. Ia pun melangkah masuk. Diliriknya dapur rumah, tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa tempat itu telah terjamah manusia—semua peralatan masih tersimpan rapi—sepertinya _maid_ itu belum tiba di rumahnya.

Bicara soal _maid_ , kejadian beberapa saat lalu di sekolah—yang membuatnya muak dan memutuskan untuk hengkang detik itu juga—kembali terlintas di benaknya. Perwujudan sosok Otonashi Haruna terbayang olehnya, membuat Akio merasa kesal dan menjatuhkan tasnya. Ia pun menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

_Pengakuan, eh …?_

Akio melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja seragamnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit yang seolah menjadi lawan bicaranya.

_Padahal tanpa perlu kaulakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, kau akan tetap diakui sebagai gadis yang baik … ah … memang dasarnya kau itu murah!_

Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan membuat kelopak matanya terasa berat dan perlahan mengatup. Tak lama kemudian, pikiran-pikiran itu melebur ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 

* * *

 

“Pagar hitam … rumah abu-abu … satu, dua … ah! Itu dia!”

Haruna berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju rumah yang alamatnya tercetak rapi di atas sebuah kartu nama. Gadis itu pun membuka pagar dan melangkah menuju teras.

“Whoa ….” Ia terkagum-kagum melihat koleksi tanaman hias di rumah itu. “Pasti tanaman-tanaman ini mahal … bagus banget, sih,” komentarnya.

Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pintu yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Haruna tersenyum, tampak optimis, kemudian menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mengetuknya dua kali.

“Permisi …! Selamat siang …!”

Tak ada jawaban.

Diketuknya lagi pintu itu. “Permisi …!”

Terdengar gedebak-gedebuk kecil dari dalam sana, disusul suara langkah kaki yang diseret-seret. Haruna mundur selangkah saat pegangan pintu bergerak ke bawah.

“Ya … Ada perlu apa …?” tanya seorang lelaki sambil membuka daun pintu.

“ _Ano_ … S-Saya ditugaskan untuk menjadi … eh, tunggu … EEHH?!”

“Hng?” lelaki yang semula menyipitkan mata itu tiba-tiba terbelalak. “O-Otonashi Haruna?!” serunya saat bertemu pandang dengan si gadis berambut biru yang sama-sama terkejut.

“Ka-Kamu ….” Haruna menunjuk sosok di hadapannya dengan tangan bergetar. “A-Apa yang kamu lakukan di rumah majikanku?!”

“Majikanmu …? Eh? Jangan-jangan _maid_ yang dimaksud Ibuku itu … _kamu_!”

“Ta-Tapi majikanku itu … eh ….” Haruna melihat kembali kartu nama yang dibawanya. Rasanya seperti kejatuhan batu saat melihat nama keluarga majikannya. “K-Keluarga Fudou …? FUDOU?!” pekiknya tak percaya.

Haruna menatap lelaki yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya itu. “Fudou-san … tolong katakan kalau kamu bukan dari keluarga Fudou ….”

Dahi Akio berkedut. “Apaan, sih? kau baru saja menyebut margaku.”

Dikata begitu, _optimism bar_ milik Haruna langsung _drop_ ke tingkat paling rendah. Tak disangkanya bahwa ia akan bekerja untuk keluarga orang yang sempat meledak-ledak padanya itu.

Namun gadis itu tak punya pilihan—dan tak berhak memilih pula—tanda tangannya telah terbubuh di atas surat perjanjian. Mau mundur sekarang dengan beralasan kalau ia salah rumah malah akan menambah rumit keadaan.

Jadi kenapa tidak ia hadapi saja masalah kecil di depannya ini?

Perlahan kadar optimismenya kembali naik. Haruna tersenyum pada Akio kemudian membungkuk hormat—selayaknya _maid_ kepada sang tuan.

“Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja untukmu, Fudou-san, mohon bantuannya!”

“… _sama_.”

“Eh?” Haruna mendongak dan menatap Akio kebingungan.

“Panggil aku Akio-sama, dan buatkan aku makan siang, sekarang!”

Haruna tercengang-cengang melihat Akio yang berbalik pergi, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

“Baik, Akio-sama!”

 

* * *

 

Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari berlalu tanpa hambatan. Haruna bekerja dengan sigap dan cekatan. Entah karena lupa atau terbiasa, gadis lugu itu kini memanggil Akio dengan embel-embel – _sama_ di mana pun, termasuk di sekolah. Teman sekelasnya cukup terkejut dengan perubahan itu. ketika ditanya, Akio hanya menjawab sekenanya.

“Dia bekerja di rumahku. Ada masalah?”

(—Dan tentu saja anak-anak yang sayang nyawa tak akan berani bertanya lebih jauh.)

 

* * *

 

Malam harinya, ketika Akio tengah menonton pertandingan sepak bola, Haruna disibukkan dengan urusan memasak di dapur. Selesai memasak, gadis itu mencuci semua peralatan dan menaruhnya di rak pengering.

Namun ketika ia hendak merapikan sisa-sisa bahan, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol tempat garam hingga isinya jatuh berantakan.

“Ah … gawat …!” gumamnya.

“Otonashi? Apa itu yang barusan jatuh?” tanya Akio dari ruang tengah.

“ _A-Ano_ … ini … eh … tempat garamnya jatuh,” jawab Haruna yang kini sibuk membersihkan butiran garam yang berserakan.

Akio bergegas menuju ke dapur, menghampiri _maid_ nya. “Ampun ya, kau ini ….” katanya sembari geleng-geleng kepala dan ikut membantu.

“Eh? Akio-sama tidak usah repot-repot—“

“—Sudah, diam. Biar cepat beres.”

Haruna hanya bisa menuruti perkataan anak majikannya. Setelah yakin lantai dapur bersih dari garam, mereka pun berdiri.

“Fuh … pegal juga ….” komentar Akio seraya melemaskan otot lehernya.

“Um … Maaf, Akio-sama jadi sampai membantu saya segala ….” ujar Haruna, tertunduk malu-malu memainkan jemarinya.

Akio terdiam sejenak menatap gadis mungil itu. “Yah … tidak usah dipikirkan. Isi lagi garamnya,” balasnya kemudian.

Haruna mengangguk lalu membungkuk membuka laci persediaan bahan makanan. Tak ia temukan sebungkus garam pun di sana.

“Akio-sama!”

Mendengar namanya disebut, lelaki berkaos _turtle neck_ itu menyembul dari balik tembok. “Kenapa?”

“Garamnya habis. Ta-tapi tenang saja, saya akan membelinya sekarang juga!” Haruna berujar cepat.

“Oi, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sudahlah, besok saja belinya,” Akio mengibaskan tangan.

“Eh, tapi, di ujung jalan sana ada _minimarket_ yang buka 24 jam, kok!” tukas Haruna.

Akio menghela napas. “Bukan itu, duh. Kau ini perempuan, bahaya kalau keluar malam-malam!” tegasnya.

“Tapi kalau belinya besok tidak akan sempat. Kita, ‘kan, sekolah!” Haruna bersikeras. “Saya janji tidak lama dan akan langsung pulang!”

“ _Tch_. Oke, oke … Aku akan mengantarmu,” ujar Akio sembari memijat pelipisnya.

“Eh …?”

“Ah-eh-ah-eh … ayo cepat! Nanti iklannya keburu beres!” serunya dongkol.

“I-Iya baiklah. Terima kasih, Akio-san!”

“Cepatlah, ya ampun …!”

 

* * *

 

Mereka berlari seperti diburu oleh _mafia_. Atau, sebenarnya bukan mereka yang berlari. Hanya Akio yang tergesa-gesa karena tak ingin kehilangan momentum pertandingan tim favoritnya. Haruna—tanpa bisa protes karena takut dicincang anak majikannya—mengikuti dengan terseok-seok di belakang.

“Duh, kau lambat sekali!” Akio pun menarik … ralat, menyeret gadis itu bersamanya. Tanpa peduli pada anjing-anjing tetangga menggonggong karena kerusuhan yang ia buat. Tanpa peduli pada Haruna yang wajahnya memerah maksimal karena jemari mereka bertautan.

Akhirnya setelah melalui jalan panjang, mereka tiba di _minimarket_. Tepat detik itu juga, rintik hujan berjatuhan dari langit yang tak berbintang.

“Eh?!” Akio mendongak tak percaya. Merasa terkhianati oleh ramalan cuaca yang dilihatnya tempo hari. “Apa-apaan? Katanya sampai tiga hari ke depan tidak ada hujan?!” semburnya tak terima.

Haruna hanya melirik lelaki di sampingnya dengan takut-takut.

“Otonashi … kau pasti tidak bawa payung.”

“ _Hn_ ….” gadis itu menggeleng lambat.

“… Hujannya pasti bakal deras.”

“ _U-Um_ ….” Haruna mengangguk.

“Iklannya pasti sudah beres. Babak kedua pasti sudah _kickoff._ ”

Kali ini Haruna mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

Akio menatap _maid_ nya dan yang ditatap hanya meneguk liur melihat tatapan sedingin kulkas setajam rautan itu. Saat lelaki itu melayangkan tangannya, Haruna berpikir bahwa setelah ini Akio akan menyiksanya lahir batin seperti di drama televisi.

Namun hanya ada tepukan pelan yang mendarat di bahunya dan suara rendah yang terdengar pelan. “Sana, beli garamnya. Aku tunggu di luar.”

Haruna melongo sesaat hingga terlintas di benaknya bahwa kekaleman Akio ini mungkin tidak bertahan lama. “A-Ah, baik, Akio-sama.”

Gadis itu melangkah tergesa ke dalam _minimarket_. Berjalan cepat menuju rak bahan-bahan makanan dan menemukan garam yang sama seperti yang biasa dikonsumsi majikannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, diambilnya dua bungkus kemudian dibawanya garam tersebut ke kasir.

Setelah itu ia menghampiri Akio dan berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki tersebut hanya melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

Hanya gemericik air hujan yang beradu dengan atap dan suara getaran ponsel Akio yang mengisi atmosfer. Haruna menimbang-nimbang apa kiranya kalimat pembuka yang bagus untuk mengawali pembicaraan.

“Um … Akio-sama, m-maafkan saya ….” ujarnya ragu.

“Hm?” lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Kenapa minta maaf?” tanyanya.

Haruna menggaruk pipinya, merasa kikuk. “Itu … kamu jadi tidak bisa menonton lanjutan pertandingan sepak bola karena mengantar saya ke sini. M-maaf, ya?”

Sebuah “Oh” lolos dari bibir Akio. Ia pun menutup ponsel dan menyimpannya kembali di saku. “Santai saja, sih. Kidou bilang babak kedua tidak seseru yang pertama. Lagipula aku masih bisa _streaming_ besok pagi,” tukas Akio.

Mendengarnya, Haruna mengembuskan napas lega. Kini ia tak perlu khawatir Akio akan menyiksanya lahir batin.

Namun, berpikir demikian, Haruna merasa sedikit bersalah. Selama ini ia hanya mengaitkan Akio dengan hal-hal berbau kriminal, padahal kenyataannya lelaki itu—di balik tampang sangarnya—adalah orang yang baik.

“Omong-omong … Otonashi, aku sebenarnya penasaran soal dirimu,” tiba-tiba Akio berbicara.

“Penasaran … soal saya …?” gadis itu memiringkan kepala.

Masih dengan tangan yang bersemayam di dalam saku dan pandangan menengadah, Akio melanjutkan perkataannya. “Memangnya kau tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh anak-anak di kelas?”

“Eh …?”

Akio kini menjatuhkan pandangan pada Haruna. “Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi kenyataannya aku selalu memikirkan _mu_.”

“A-Akio … _sama_ …?” gadis itu mulai salah tingkah.

Tanpa sadar si rambut cokelat itu terkekeh. “Lucu ya? Padahal aku sudah mengatakanmu murahan, tapi aku sendiri malah _terlihat seperti_ mengkhawatirkanmu … kau pasti berpikir aku jahat … atau aneh, eh?”

Haruna tercekat. Ia tak mungkin mengiyakan walau jelas-jelas hatinya membenarkan.

Akio mendengus geli kemudian kembali menatap jalanan yang basah. “Jadi … mau jelaskan semuanya padaku?”

Haruna menatap anak majikannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

“Mungkin … Akio-sama tidak percaya … tapi selama ini saya tinggal di panti asuhan,” mulainya.

Akio menoleh, terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, namun ia tak memberi respon berarti. Haruna pun kembali melanjutkan. “Panti tempatku tinggal itu cukup besar. Saya anak tertua di sana, dan adik saya cukup banyak, hehe ….” gadis itu terkekeh geli.

“Panti itu hampir sepenuhnya mengandalkan donasi dari para dermawan. Kami cukup sejahtera. Namun … tetap saja … terkadang ada saja hambatan seperti donatur kami bangkrut dan berhenti menyalurkan dana, misalnya ….”

Akio masih mendengarkan dalam diam ketika kalimat Haruna selanjutnya membuat ia terbelalak.

“Jadi untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal itu terjadi nanti, saya sengaja menawarkan diri untuk membantu teman-teman,” katanya.

“Apa?! Ja-Jadi … kamu … selama ini …?” Akio tergagap. Haruna hanya tersenyum padanya.

“Ya. Mungkin saya memang gadis murahan seperti yang Akio-sama katakan,” ujarnya lugu.

Akio terdiam. “... Apa kamu menurut saja jika mereka memintamu melakukan yang aneh-aneh?” tanyanya.

“Eh? Um … tidak. Belum ada yang meminta macam-macam selain membelikan makanan atau mengerjakan tugas saja, sih.”

_Belum ada, katanya?_ Dahi Akio berkedut. Lelaki itu menghela napas kemudian menatap Haruna. “Kalau ada yang memintamu seperti itu, jangan pernah terima! Sebesar apa pun bayarannya, jangan. Pernah. Terima. Mengerti?”

Gadis polos itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

Akio menepuk kepala berambut biru itu pelan. “Dan kalau bisa … berhenti lakukan itu. Bekerjalah hanya untukku ….” bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

“E-Eh …?” rona kemerahan perlahan menghiasi pipi Haruna.

“Ah, hujannya sudah reda. Ayo kita pulang!” seru Akio tanpa basa-basi. Ia kembali menarik tangan gadis itu, namun tidak menyeretnya seperti tadi.

 

* * *

 

Esok harinya Akio bertingkah aneh—menurut pandangan Haruna. Lelaki itu mengikutinya saat ada teman sekelas yang minta dibelikan sesuatu, kemudian tiba-tiba mengambil benda yang akan dibeli, dan membayarnya, lalu memberikannya pada Haruna.

Dia hanya mengatakan. “Simpan uang sakumu. Jika mereka membayarmu, simpan juga. Jangan keluarkan sedikit pun uang. Dan aku tak menerima protesmu, jadi kau diam saja.”

Terkadang Haruna bingung, apa ia harus takut atau merasa senang mempunyai anak majikan seperti Akio.

 

* * *

 

Sorenya, ketika mereka tiba di rumah, Haruna tiba-tiba menarik bagian belakang _blazer_ yang dikenakan Akio.

“ _A-Ano_ … saya bukan mau protes … tapi … apa saya boleh bertanya?”

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh dan berbalik menghadapnya. “Ada apa?”

Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya, menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan diucapkan. “Um … tadi siang, kenapa Akio-sama repot-repot … eh, m-maksud saya, kenapa Akio-sama sampai membayarkan pesanan teman-teman segala? Eh … um … maaf kalau saya salah bicara,” ujarnya.

“Oh … soal itu,” Akio menghela napas. “Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu semalam?” Dia melepas _blazer_ dan dasinya, kemudian memberikannya pada Haruna.

Haruna mengambilnya sembari menatap bingung. “Ta-Tapi ‘kan—“

“—Ssstt,” Akio menutup mulut gadis itu. “Kau hanya boleh bertanya.”

“… U-Um,” Gadis itu mengangguk patuh. Akio pun melepaskannya. “Tapi saya masih penasaran, kenapa Akio-sama melakukannya?” ia memberikan pertanyaan lain.

Kelabu mereka bertemu pandang. Milik Akio menatap Haruna intens. “Karena aku ….”

Bibir Haruna mengatup rapat, wajahnya memerah saat jemari lelaki itu menyusuri dagunya dengan lembut.

Akio menyipitkan matanya. “… Jika aku yang membayar semua itu, maka secara literal _aku_ lah yang bekerja untuk mereka,” ujarnya. “Aku tidak mau kau bekerja untuk orang lain. Kamu adalah _maid_ di rumahku ….”

“T-Tunggu,” Haruna menggenggam tangan Akio yang merengkuh pipinya. “Mungkinkah Akio-sama menyukai saya, lalu cemburu jika saya menawarkan bantuan pada teman yang lain?”

“… Eh?” Akio mengerjap. Wajahnya merona.

Gadis itu nyengir. “Ehe … benar, ya?”

“Otonashi … kau ….” Akio menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Haruna pun terkekeh geli melihatnya.

Lelaki itu mengembuskan napas, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. “Awalnya, sih, tidak begitu … justru aku … malah membencimu ….”

Haruna terdiam, namun tetap tersenyum pada lelaki yang masih merengkuh pipinya itu.

“Pikirku, kamu adalah gadis murahan yang hanya ingin diakui kebaikannya. Padahal di sini aku selalu mengagumi ketulusanmu, tanpa perlu kaulakukan hal-hal yang konyol seperti itu. Aku kesal padamu.”

“Meski demikian ….” Akio kembali menatap Haruna. “… Aku tahu, jika sebenarnya aku selalu menyukaimu,” ucapnya. “Sejujurnya aku lega, ternyata kamu melakukan itu bukan untuk sebuah pengakuan. Aku lega karena aku telah salah menilaimu dan tidak terlambat mengetahui kebenarannya.”

“Maafkan aku, Otonashi … dan … yah, kamu benar. Aku cemburu jika kamu masih bekerja untuk orang lain selain diriku. Maaf ….”

Haruna menahan tangan Akio yang akan ia turunkan. “Tidak, Akio-sama. Sebenarnya … saya juga harus minta maaf ….” Gadis itu menangkup kedua tangan Akio dalam genggamannya yang mungil. “Maaf telah membuat Akio-sama cemburu ….” katanya tersipu.

Akio terkekeh pelan. “Jadi skor kita sama, eh?”

“Mungkin iya,” Haruna tertawa. Namun tetiba saja diinterupsi oleh sebuah kecupan singkat yang mendarat di bibirnya.

“… Mungkin juga tidak,” lelaki itu menyeringai tipis.

 

… Perasaan Haruna saja, atau memang Fudou Akio memiliki perangai yang tidak terduga?

 

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, Sher-san~! Happy (late) Birthday to you~!! /o/
> 
> I'm r e a l l y sorry because I didn't give my present on the right time... and it was kinda unexpected since I didn't think that it would be this long 8"D
> 
> actually I planned to be the first one who gave you a present + b'day wish... sobs... I'm really sorry, I know I'm disappointing ;///;
> 
> but, still, I wish you had a wonderful birthday... and will have wonderful (insert your age) years of living. God bless you ^^
> 
> also... hope we can be good friends from now on /// *kicked*
> 
> anyway, that's all from me. looking forward to your reaction, teehee... bye bye~! XD
> 
> love, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
